peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylie Minogue
Kylie Ann Minogue, OBE (/ˈkaɪliː mɨˈnoʊɡ/; born 28 May 1968), often known simply as Kylie, is an Australian singer, recording artist, songwriter and actress, working and living in London. After beginning her career as a child actress on Australian television, she achieved recognition through her role in the television soap opera Neighbours, before beginning her career as a recording artist in 1987. Minogue has achieved worldwide record sales of more than 70 million, and has received notable music awards, including multiple ARIA and Brit Awards and a Grammy Award. She has mounted several successful and critically acclaimed concert world tours and received a Mo Award for "Australian Entertainer of the Year" for her live performances. She was appointed an Officer of the Order of the British Empire (O.B.E.) by Queen Elizabeth II in 2008 "for services to music". In the same year she was appointed by the French Government as a Chevalier (knight) of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres, the junior grade of France's highest cultural honour, for her contribution to the enrichment of French culture. In 2011 her hit single "I Should Be So Lucky" was added to the National Film and Sound Archive of Australia's Sounds of Australia registry. The same year, Minogue was awarded an honorary Doctor of Health Science (D.H.Sc.) degree by Anglia Ruskin University in the United Kingdom for her work in raising awareness for breast cancer. In November 2011, on the 25th anniversary of the ARIA Music Awards, Minogue was inducted by the Australian Recording Industry Association into the ARIA Hall of Fame. (Read more at wikipedia) Links To Peel Peel met Minogue when she was visiting BBC Radio One in 1988 for interviews with the disc jockeys. In 1989, he took his youngest daughter Flossie and her friend Chloe to the BBC Radio One studio when Kylie was visiting again http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/18_April_1989. Peel rarely played any of Kylie's material, but did prefer her over the likes of Bruce Springsteen, U2 and Dire Straits (Margrave Of The Marshes, p484, Corgi, 2005). In an interview with magazine Jockey Slut in 2002, Peel answered what he thought of Kylie: http://www.rocksbackpages.com/Library/Article/an-audience-with-john-peel "I love Kylie. It’s because she was really nice to my daughter. She treated her and her mate with great respect. I brought our Flossie and her mate Chloe into London to meet Kylie when she was on One debate show Round Table and she was really sweet to them. A year or two later I phoned up Pete Waterman's company and said ‘any chance of some tickets for the Kylie show at Wembley?’ (which was really cheeky because obviously I never play any of that stuff on the radio) and they said ‘how many you looking for?’ and I replied ‘16’. Instead of saying ‘fuck off’, they got me them and we hired a minibus for Flossie and her mates, drove them into town, went to the concert, Kylie was fantastic and afterwards we all went to the after-gig party. I saw her manager walking past and I said ‘Is Kylie here?’ and she pointed her out. I went up to her and said ‘You’ll not remember me, because obviously in your line of work you meet a lot of fat blokes with beards, but a couple of years ago you were really nice to my daughter – will you come and be really nice again?’ And she went up, sat down and talked to them. They were just country kids in raincoats, sitting there thinking ‘this is Kylie Minogue talking to us!’ She was really sweet to them. So I love Kylie, not because she’s got a nice arse, but because she was really nice to my daughter." Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;1990 *01 February 1990: Hand On Your Heart (Peel plays it briefly) ;1993 *09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi (single) PWL ;2002 *21 February 2002: Kylietron (LP – Bastard Pop 1) white label (Mash-up with Ladytron) *March 2002 (FSK): Kylietron (LP – Bastard Pop 1) white label (Mash-up with Ladytron) *04 April 2002 (Radio Mafia): Kylietron (LP - Bastard Pop 1) white label (Mash up with Ladytron) See Also * UK Singles Chart Number Ones External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists